Pokémon Slut Adventure
by PurpleFictions
Summary: Pokémon Sluts? Heck yeah. Marc, a 17 year old is tired of his lifestyle... so he decides to go out on an adventure. Ain't that sexy? Gonna contain M/F, M/P, F/P, F/F, F/F/M and maybe some M/M. So the adventure is set in the Veera region, which is, of course, an even moar made up region.


**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I got inspired to write something like this when I read Tafyapyap's Pokeslut Adventure. Keep in mind that this is my first story on FanFiction, so feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1: Buh-bai Momma<br>**

* * *

><p>Marc, a light-skinned 17 year old guy with brown hair (Just think of Ethan, but older and brown hair instead of black) is heading out from his hometown, Suntain, for the first time without his mom.<p>

It was a sun-filled day here in Suntain Town. "HEY MOM!" I yelled down the stairs. "Yes, honey?" she yelled back. Honey? Really, mom? I'm 17, not 3... "I'M LEAVING!", I said while running down the stairs. "Already?", she asked in a worried tone. "Ugh, yeah mom", I responded in an irritated tone. "But-" "I already got my Ultra Ball, yeah", I interrupted her. Sheesh, why is she always so over-protective? I opened the door. "Be careful!" she said. I ignored her and headed outside.

I walked over to Maz, or Myanz, the hot 21 year old, big-boobed blonde which was my soon-to-be rival's house, and knocked. A weak "Come in!", was heard. I opened the door and my God did it smell in here. I heard some weak whimpering from upstairs. I slowly walked up and heard someone moaning. I entered her room and said "Hey Maz-MY GOD", I yelled. There she was, touching herself on the bed. "H-Hey, Marc...", she said. With her clothes on she was sexy as hell, but without them... she's a "mangnet" (Man-magnet). "Come, lay here with me", she said. I walked over there, my eyes wide as plates, and laid down. She crawled ontop of me and slowly started to dry-hump me. "D-Do you want this, h-hm?", she asked. I couldn't believe it, she wanted me. "I take the silence as a yes", she whispered into my ear, her breasts filling up my face. She slid off my pants and boxers, and slowly stroked my 8 inch dick. "You want it, huh?", I asked her. She put a finger in her mouth and said "I want you to use me to please yourself", she said in a seductive voice. My dick was hard as a rock- no, like a fucking steel plate. I was fondling her breasts, making her moan.  
>She slid my penis inside her, and my God was it good! She was so tight and wet even my imagination wasn't capable of picturing this. My whole dick was resting inside her now, waiting for her to adjust. "W-what are you doing?", she asked in an angry tone. "I don't need any physical pleasure, being with you is enough". "I don't want you to be hurt, Maz..." I whispered. I could tell that she was getting impatient, as she was humping me as hard as she could. "This is your first time, right?" she asked. I let out an Uh sound and quickly remembered that it was. I could feel my orgasm coming, so I started thrusting violently. "Oh yes, Marc, fuck me like I'm your slave!" she yelled out. "F-fuck!" I whispered. Why do you always have to be so seductive, Maz? I came inside her, resting my dick inside her a little longer before pulling out, before falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, me and Maz ventured out of Suntain. "Okay, route 1... here I come!" I yelled, while running into tall grass. "<strong>Kri-kri!<strong>"... A Kricketot? Naw, I dun want you, sorry buddy. I was looking around for a while before I found the Pokémon I wanted: Zangoose! "**Zan-Zan!**", it yelled out, giving me a death-threatening glare... Perfect. "You're mine now!", I yelled and threw out my Ultra Ball. ***Flick... Flick... Flick...* "Zan-Zangoose!"** Aw, it broke out of it's Pokeball. The Zangoose lept towards me. I was dead at this point, man.  
>"Marc, here!" Maz yelled and threw her Ultra Ball at me. I took it up and pointed it aganist the mid-air Zangoose, and man, a millisecond later and I would have been sushi... man-sushi(?) <strong>*Flick... Flick... Flick... Click!* <strong>...What? YEAH! I GOT... HIM! "FUCK YEAH!" I yelled while running towards Maz. "MAZ I FUCKING LOVE YOU, MAN!". "Pfft, lol" she said in an insulting tone. Oh yeah, rivals... Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat... "Uh yeah, well I'll buy you a new Pokéball when we get to the Prof's Lab. "Aren't you gonna name the Zangoose?" she asked. Oh yeah, totally forgot. "Um, what about... Scar? Naw... maybe?" I grumbled to myself. "Zankou?" she suggested. "Zankou... sounds badass to me! Okay, Zankou it is!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yea, how was the first chapter? Pretty long, check. Pretty bad, check. Buuuuuut yeah, hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter of PSA! (Pokémon Slut Adventure, duhh...) Feedback and constructive is always appreciated, as I mentioned earlier. <strong>

**But without further ado... Buh-baiiii!**


End file.
